


Stucky Oneshots

by the_fault_in_our_stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Smut, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fault_in_our_stucky/pseuds/the_fault_in_our_stucky
Summary: Just some Stucky for you all. Mainly fluff, some angst and maybe a little bit of smut. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Steve couldn’t bear it anymore. He couldn’t bear to sit there and watch the man he loved kiss all those dames that flocked around him. Steve finished his drink, but before he could leave, he was approached by a petite blonde girl.  
“Hi, are you Steve Rogers?” she asked.  
“Yes, I am. Anything I can do for you?” Steve asked.  
“Could you introduce me to Bucky? I’m Elizabeth Waters,” the blonde giggled.  
“Sure thing, follow me,” Steve sighed, as he began making his way over to the bar. “Buck, someone wants to meet you.” A tall, handsome man with dark hair and darker eyes turned and smiled at Steve and the dame.  
“Hey there, I’m Bucky Barnes,” he said. “And you are…”  
“Elizabeth Waters.”

Steve couldn’t stand it anymore. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the bar. He ran all the way to his little apartment in Brooklyn, with tears burning in his eyes. He wouldn’t let himself cry yet, he could cry when he got home. He burst into his apartment, slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. In the privacy of his own kitchen, Steve slid to the floor and began to sob. He cried so loudly that he didn’t hear someone open his door.

“You okay, Punk?” Bucky called out. Steve hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. He didn’t want Bucky to see him looking so weak and fragile.  
“Hey, Stevie, is everything alright?” Bucky asked him. Steve didn’t reply, only shook his head.  
“Is it me? Did I do something wrong?” Bucky questioned.  
“God no, Buck! How could you even think that? Of course it’s not you!” Steve replied.  
“Then what is it? Why are you so upset?”  
“It’s me, alright! I’m what’s wrong! I’m broken!” Steve cried.  
“Is this about the dames? Is it because they don’t want to be with you?” Bucky asked softly.  
“It’s not the fact they don’t want me. I don’t want them. I’m in love, Buck,” Steve whispered.  
Bucky’s face fell, and a tear glistened in the corner of his eye. “Then why are you so upset?”  
“I don’t think they love me back,” Steve let a tear roll down his cheek.  
“Well, you need to go out and find this girl. Turn up at her door and tell her how you really feel. I should go,” Bucky said as he left.

Steve’s heart sank as he saw Bucky leave. He knew he needed to tell Bucky how he felt, but he was so terrified that Bucky would reject him. He didn’t want to lose his only friend in the whole world. Bucky was the only thing he had left, but he loved him so much and he felt like he was lying to himself if he didn’t say anything. Making up his mind there and then, Steve grabbed his coat and ran out into the rain.

By the time he got to Bucky’s apartment, Steve was soaking wet and shivering, but he was smiling. He knocked twice on Bucky’s door and waited, his heart pounding in his chest. Bucky opened the door and opened his mouth to speak. Before he had the chance to, Steve said, “I love you, Jerk.”  
“I love you too, Punk. You’re like a brother to me,“ Bucky said with sadness in his eyes.  
“That’s not exactly what I meant, Buck,” Steve replied. “I meant, I’m in love with you and I have been for an incredibly long time. I don’t want to be with any of the dames, because the only person I want to be with is you.”  
Bucky smiled at Steve as he began to cry. “This is a dream come true, Stevie,” he explained. “I’ve always dreamt you’d say that to me one day and now it’s actually happening!”  
Bucky pulled Steve into a tight hug, before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss that both boys had waited far too long for.


	2. Steve POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter-Soldier-era Stucky. Angst, angst, angst!

I couldn't do it. I tried so hard, I just couldn't bring myself to harm him. He was my friend; I couldn't hurt him. I loved him; I'd always loved him. I couldn't kill the man I loved.  
"Bucky," I pleaded. "Come back to me, please. You know me; I'm your best friend. I love you."  
"Who the hell is 'Bucky'?" he roared.  
"You are, Buck. Please just come back to me," I begged. "I'm Steven Grant Rogers, but you usually call me Steve or Stevie. You are Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. We used to live in Brooklyn. We were best friends."  
"You're just my mission. I don't know you and I don't care either," The Winter Soldier yelled. His metal fist collided with my cheek, the my nose, then my ribs. The pain was excruciating, but I refused to fight back. Black spots started clouding my vision, and I could feel myself getting weaker.

"I won't fight you, Bucky. I can't," I gasped, struggling to fill my lungs with oxygen.  
"Then you'll just have to die like a coward," he growled.  
"I'd rather die by the hands of the man I love than live knowing I had to kill you. I'm with you till the end of the line, Buck," I whispered as I lost my grip on consciousness. The final thing I remembered before my whole world faded to black, was Bucky, my Bucky, whispering, "Steve?"

When I came around, I saw a familiar face leaning over me. Confused and in pain, I raised my arms feebly to protect my face from further injury.  
"How did you get me out of there?" he asked me.  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
"How did you get me out of that monster? Or how did you get that monster out of me?" he demanded.  
"I'm with you...till the end of the line..." I groaned.  
"I know you," he realised.  
"Yeah, you do."  
"They took you away...the memories...it's not there! I want to know, to remember, but you're not...you're not there anymore!" he cried, obviously frustrated.  
"It's okay, Bucky. You need to go, if they discover you...I don't know what they'll do. Please just go...please, please run. Don't let them find you," I pleaded.  
He nodded. "Goodbye, whoever you are."  
"Goodbye Bucky, I love you," I whispered once he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and I'm so sorry. They will get longer, I promise. I'm getting better.


	3. Steve POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil war era (sort of)  
> Everyone lives at Stark Tower instead of fighting basically  
> Pure fluff

"Hey Buck," I whispered.  
"Hey Stevie," he replied. "What's up?"  
"I'm allowed to say hello to my boyfriend, aren't I?" I said.  
"Yeah, but you don't usually," Bucky mentioned.  
"Alright, I was thinking...maybe it's time that we told everyone else that we're dating," I suggested.  
"Do you think the others would accept us and be supportive?" Bucky questioned.  
"I think so, I only thought about it because Natasha and Clint are theorizing about what we do when we're alone. They think we're fucking, so we should probably come clean," I laughed.  
"Fair enough, let's do it. Can we do it one by one, though? Telling everyone together is a bit too much."  
"Of course, let's go, Jerk."  
"After you, Punk."

We found Natasha and Clint first. I didn't know what to say, so I stood awkwardly for a while before blurting out, "I'm gay! We're both gay and are dating."  
"We're really happy together, and hope you can accept us for who we are," Bucky added.  
Neither Natasha nor Clint said anything for a few moments. After a while, Clint sighed and reached into his pocket, sliding a twenty-dollar bill to Natasha.  
"I insisted you were dating; you had to be. You've known each other for so long, not to mention the way you both look at each other. You're like lovesick puppies," Natasha explained.  
"I said you couldn't possibly be dating; I swore you both had girlfriends at some point. I thought you were just fixing your friendship after so many years of being apart. As it turns out, I was incredibly wrong," Clint butted in.  
"And I'm twenty bucks richer!" announced Natasha.

The next person we found was Sam. Luckily, we were a little less awkward at this point.  
"On your left," I remarked when we entered the room.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"We came to tell you that we're gay and dating," I told him.  
"Figures. I really should've noticed sooner," Sam muttered. He grabbed Bucky by the collar and said, "If you hurt Steve, I'll hurt you. Twice as bad. I care about him a lot; I've never seen him this happy and I want him to stay this way. Don't fuck it up."  
"I won't, I promise. I really do love him," Bucky smiled.  
"As for you," Sam said, turning to me. "I don't care about him, break his heart if you want. I'm kidding, just to be clear."  
"Thanks for clearing that up," Bucky frowned.  
"Farewell lovebirds," Sam called as we left.

Tony was the next person that we managed to find. It took us a few moments to eventually tell him, because he'd distracted us with some sciencey stuff."Tony!" Bucky called."Sup?" Tony asked."We have something to tell you," I mentioned. I nudged Bucky, to let him know he was going to tell Tony."I'm gay and am dating Steve Rogers," Bucky announced."I am also gay and am dating Bucky Barnes," I added."Finally!" Tony said. "It took you long enough! I've known for months; I was just waiting for the right time to embarrass Mr Spandex over there.""Thanks Tony," I deadpanned. "Much appreciated."

Finally, we found Wanda. Bruce was at some sort of science talk and Thor was on Asguard, so we vowed to tell them another time."Hey, Wanda! We need to tell you something," Bucky said."What is it?" she asked."We're gay!" Bucky announced with a smile on his face."I'm so happy for you two; I'm glad you've found each other again. Everyone deserves the kind of love you both share," Wanda said, before glaring at me. "If you hurt him, I will tear you apart. Literally.""I would never hurt him. He makes me happy and I love him," I assured her.

Later on, Bucky and I sat on the couch with smiles on our faces."I told you it would go well, you had no reason to worry," I told him.  
"You were right, as always. I'm pleased we told them," Bucky said.  
"Yeah, me too," I sighed. "I love you, Buck."  
"I love you too, Stevie," Bucky replied.  
"Jerk."  
"Punk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologise enough for how bad this is! I'm honestly surprised people have left kudos, it means so much to me. Thank you, and thank you for reading my shitty work.


	4. Steve POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another really short pre-serum thing  
> Rather fluffy  
> Steve's an idiot, as always

All I could feel was pain, but it was worth it. I didn't mind getting hurt, as long as the girls got away safely. The beatings were the only things that made me feel anything. I could tell I had a black eye, a broken nose and plenty more injuries, but I couldn't care less. I knew I was far too pathetic to fight back. The punches kept coming and the pummeling continued. For a split second, I felt like it might be the end of the line for me. Then I experienced something unusual. Nothing. The beating had stopped. I wondered if I was dead, but I heard a familiar voice.  
"Steven Grant Rogers what the hell were you thinking?! You could've died for heaven's sake!" Bucky cried as he gently lifted me off the ground.  
"I'm really sorry, Buck. I wasn't thinking at all. I just saw that dude put his hands on two dames and I had to do something. I know you hate it when I do this but I had to," I tried to explain.  
"You really are an idiot, Stevie, but you're also a hero," Bucky smiled. "Now, let's get you home."

I don't remember arriving home nor do I remember falling asleep on my couch, but when I woke up, there I was. I was lying on my couch, with Bucky's head on my shoulder. He must've been extremely exhausted after fixing me up the night before.   
"Buck," I whispered. "You need to wake up."  
"Whatsa matter? You 'kay?" Bucky mumbled sleepily.  
"I'm fine," I replied. "You just need to wake up. It's almost 9 AM."  
"M'kay, I'm awake," Bucky assured me, still half asleep.  
"I just want to say sorry for last night. I shouldn't have worried you like that. I feel terribly guilty," I told him.  
"I constantly worry about you. You never know when to quit. But I'm with you 'till the end of the line, Stevie. I love you, even though you're a punk," Bucky declared.  
"I love you too, Jerk," I said.

I shut my eyes and snuggled into the softness of Bucky's shirt. I felt a warm feeling spread across my chest, happiness. It was the happiest I'd felt in a long time. Bucky always made me feel safe and happy; I dreaded him not being nearby. I hated being left alone with my thoughts. I was beginning to drift off to sleep, when I felt something on my forehead. It felt like...a kiss? Did Bucky really kiss me? Maybe he just fell asleep and didn't mean to. I didn't want to move, in case I disturbed him, so I made a mental note to ask him about it when we both woke up.

Bucky woke up before I did. I noticed he was missing from the couch when I woke up. Instead, I discovered him in the kitchen, making coffee.  
"Mornin' sleepyhead!" he greeted me.  
"Hey, Buck." I gotta ask you something about earlier," I announced.  
Bucky froze a little, but smiled nevertheless. "What is it, Stevie?"  
"Did you kiss me?" I asked.  
"Would you be furious if I said I did?" Bucky questioned.  
"I could never be angry at you, Buck. Especially not for something like that," I assured him.  
"If that's the case, then yes. Yes, I did kiss you," Bucky said proudly.  
"Could you maybe do it again?" I asked shyly.  
"Of course. Anything for you, Stevie," Bucky said as he enveloped me into a hug.  
"I love you, Buck," I reminded him.  
"I love you too, baby doll," he said. I blushed at the nickname, but I smiled because I knew he was all mine. I looked up at his beautiful brown eyes, and I knew I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and I'm so sorry!


	5. Bucky POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier era  
> Angst, a lot of angst  
> Fluffy ending though

He was my mission. That's all that mattered. He was begging, pleading, but I wasn't listening. I didn't care. I assumed he was pleading for his life, most people begged for mercy, but mercy was never given. HYDRA didn't do mercy. I pinned him to the ground and then I heard him say, "Bucky, please." He continued speaking, but I stopped listening. The name 'Bucky' echoed round and round in my head. The name seemed familiar, but I couldn't pin it to a face. That was also the first time I looked at his face properly. He had bruises all over his face; one of his eyes was swollen and his nose was broken and bloody, but he looked familiar. His blonde hair was matted with blood, and his lip had been cut, but I'd seen him somewhere before. I knew him. I knew I was faltering, I couldn't afford for that to happen. HYDRA would never forgive me. I pulled back my metal arm and pummeled him. My fist collided with his cheek, his jaw, his eye, his nose and his ribs. I heard him groan, and that's when I stopped. Something was weird.

He wasn't fighting back. That was it; he wasn't fighting back. He covered his face with his arms, but refused to throw a single punch. He was capable of hurting me, possibly even capable of beating me, but he refused. Why? Why would someone refuse to participate in a fight they could win? Who was he and why was he so familiar? I looked back at him and noticed he was trying to speak.  
"I'm with you...till the end...of the line..." he groaned.  
Something happened to me when he said that. All the Hail HYDRA's and the brainwashing and the violence melted away to leave...me. I was myself again, but I didn't know who I was. The blonde man had called me "Bucky", maybe that was my name. Maybe I did know him. No, I definitely knew him. He was...he was...he...he was gone. They took him from me. They took all of him, every last piece. I looked down at him again. He had the bright shine of hope in his eyes and...love? He cared about me, that was obvious from the look on his face. I must have cared about him too.

He meant something to me; I cared about him. They reached inside my brain and took away someone I cared about. They took all my memories of him; they even took his name! I wanted to remember him; I really wanted to. I tried so hard to find him, to remember who he was but there was nothing there. He wasn't there anymore. They stole him from me; they stole everything from me. I cursed HYDRA for taking my life away from me and leaving me with nothing. I was nothing but a soldier, with no ties to the outside world. Maybe if I could make a tie, just one. One link to the outside world could stop them from taking me again. Or maybe they'd cut that tie too, the way they did with all the others. I had nothing to lose, so I decided to try.

The blonde man was unconscious, but I stared at him and tried to imagine what he would look like if I hadn't broken him. That's when it hit me that I was the person who caused the injuries that were scattered all over his face. I was a monster, and I would always be a monster. I caused pain wherever I went, I always would. I tried to shake the negative thoughts away, but they crept in from all sides. They washed over me like a wave and I couldn't escape them. In the end, the only thing I could do was scream. I screamed, but my screams instantly turned into tears. I began to sob. I'd never felt so pathetic, but I had no idea who I was. I didn't recognize anyone. HYDRA had reached inside my brain, taken me out and shoved someone else in. They took away everything I cared about and I wanted it back.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked back at the unconscious blonde man. I tried imagining him with bruises or blood on his face, but I still had no idea. I stared at him for a while, and something flashed into my mind. It wasn't much, just the letter S. Maybe his name began with the letter S? I tried thinking of names that began with the letter S.  
Samuel?  
Scott?  
Steven?  
Steven sounded familiar, but it didn't seem quite right. Maybe Steve? I looked at the man again, and something just clicked. He was Steve, and I was...Bucky, I guess. I smiled at him and whispered, "Goodbye, Steve."

"Bucky?" I heard him groan.  
"I think so," I replied, turning to face him.  
"You came back to me," he smiled.  
"You brought me back, so thank you," I said.  
"Do you recognize me?" he asked.  
"Steve, right?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, that's me. We were best friends."  
"They took everything away from me. They took you away from me, the memories aren't there anymore. I'm trying to remember, but it's just not there. I'm really sorry, Steve," I cried.  
"It's okay, Bucky. You're safe now," he assured me as he held me close to his chest. I don't know how long I was with HYDRA, but this was the first time I felt completely protected since they got me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is better than some of my other chapters. I have a few more chapters to post then I'll be done with this, whatever it is. I'm gonna be working on a prompt challenge type thing so feel free to comment any prompts you'd like to see. Thanks for the hits and the kudos!


	6. Bucky POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil war era kind of  
> Everyone lives in Stark Tower  
> Bit of fluff, bit of angst

I was back at the HYDRA base, they had my metal arm clamped so I couldn't escape. I knew I'd done something wrong. They were only ever like this when I'd done something wrong. One of them approached me with some sort of stick, in fact two of them had sticks. One of them swung the stick towards my stomach. I grunted as I got the air knocked out of me.He kept beating me, over and over. He hit my stomach and my ribs and then my face. I heard different bones crack, but I refused to scream. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. Blood dripped from my broken nose as I gasped for air. I thought the beating might have been over, but I was wrong.

The other man stepped towards me with his stick. I thought he was going to pummel me again, but no. He jabbed the stick at my stomach, and I felt a jolt go through my whole body. It felt like I'd been hit by lightning. The pain was excruciating. I tried biting my tongue to stop myself from screaming but it didn't work. The scream escaped regardless. When the pain subsided, the man moved around me and poked the stick at my metal arm. The metal conducted the electricity through to my shoulder. I felt like a thousand burning knives were being pressed against my skin. A tear crept down my cheek as I writhed and screamed. Next, he poked the stick and my chest and it felt like my heart was going to stop completely. I thought they were trying to murder me. I'd lost all my inhibitions at this point. Tears rolled down my cheeks, one after the other. Finally, the stick was shoved against my spine. The pain washed over me like a wave, dragging me under. I shook as wave after wave of electricity coursed through my veins. I screamed louder than I thought humanly possible. I wanted to move away from the pain, I tried to move even a little bit, but it was as if I was paralysed. I couldn't move at all. At last, the pain became too much, and consciousness slipped away from me.

I woke up because I couldn't breathe. I felt someone's hands around my neck, squeezing with a determination I'd never known before. I gasped for breath, but the hands didn't loosen their grip. If anything, they squeezed even tighter. Black spots danced at the edge of my vision. For a moment, I thought I might actually die. Then I felt someone grip me by the shoulders and shake me. I didn't know what was going on and then light-.  
"Bucky, you were having a nightmare again," Steve whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I..."  
"Shhh, it's okay," Steve assured me as he stroked my hair.  
"Please don't go, Stevie," I begged. "Please stay here tonight."  
"Anything for you, Buck," he said, as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder and listened to his breathing.  
"Steve?" I asked.  
"What's wrong?" he replied.  
"Nothing, I just...I love you. I know I don't say it very often, but I truly do mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've saved my life so many times, and you really do mean the world to me. I love you," I said.  
"Hey, Buck? Do you think we should...go further? Not like sex, at least not tonight, I mean...nevermind, forget it," he mumbled.  
"Stevie, will you marry me?" I asked.  
"Yes, without a shadow of a doubt, yes!" he said. "I love you, Buck."  
"I love you too, Punk."  
"Jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters will probably be smutty, so you have been warned!  
> This is short and shitty and I'm so sorry


	7. SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rather smutty! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I'm also terrible at smut, this is the first time I've ever written smut so I hope it's okay

Bucky was extremely drunk. He'd had a few too many drinks and it was starting to impact his judgement. He'd only just stumbled through the door of his and Steve's apartment, and the second he saw Steve he wanted to fuck the blonde then and there. Steve was singing a song to himself, wearing one of Bucky's oversized shirts and a tight pair of trousers. Bucky could feel himself getting hard, and decided to blame the alcohol as he strode over to Steve and kissed him passionately. The kiss took Steve by surprise, but after a moment, he began to kiss back. Bucky gently nipped at Steve's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Unfortunately, Steve had to pull away because of his asthma. Bucky picked him up bridal style while kissing along his jaw and neck and carried the blonde to his bedroom.

Bucky laid Steve on the bed gently, gave him a quick kiss and began to pull at his shirt. Once Steve's shirt was on the floor, Bucky yanked his own shirt off and threw that beside Steve's. He started peppering the smaller boy's body with kisses, sucking occasionally to leave a small hickey. Steve began to blush and pulled at Bucky's hair as Bucky started to suck on one of Steve's nipples."Buck...we shouldn't...you're drunk..." Steve began to protest.  
"I want to, don't you?" Bucky asked.  
"Yes, but what if..?" Steve started.  
"Trust me, baby doll," Bucky said with a wink.  
Gradually, Bucky began working his way down towards Steve's trousers. He struggled for a few moments, but finally wriggled them off, before doing the same with his own. Bucky lightly kissed the inside of Steve's thigh, sucking gently to form a bruise. He pulled Steve's underwear off, then got down and his knees and licked the tip of Steve's cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip a bit more, tasting the salty pre-cum on his tongue, before taking Steve in his mouth. Steve moaned as Bucky bobbed his head up and down and hummed, sending vibrations along Steve's dick. Steve began clutching at the bedsheets, and Bucky could tell he was close. Seconds later, Steve came with a loud moan. Bucky swallowed every last drop, before pressing his lips to Steve's, so Steve could taste himself on Bucky's tongue.

Bucky sucked on three of his fingers, lined one of them up with Steve's asshole and waited for permission from the blonde. When Steve nodded, Bucky slid a finger inside Steve's ass. After a few moments, he added another finger and started to make a scissoring motion inside of Steve. Steve could only moan because it felt so good. Bucky finally added a third finger, to make sure Steve was stretched enough. When he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up against Steve's asshole.  
"This is gonna hurt a little at first, baby doll," Bucky said. "Don't worry, the pain fades after a minute." Steve nodded, and Bucky slowly slid into Steve, inch by inch. Steve moaned loudly as Bucky thrust his hips forwards.  
"You feel so good, Buck," Steve moaned.  
"So do you, Stevie," Bucky replied, still thrusting.  
"P-please Buck, fuck me harder...faster...anything...I just need...more," Steve moaned. Bucky sped up his thrusts and angled his hips ever so slightly. Steve moaned louder than ever before. "Oh God, right there Buck." Bucky's thrusts got faster as he fucked Steve harder than before. Soon Steve became a moaning mess.

Bucky leaned forwards to leave hickeys all over Steve's neck, so everyone would know that Steve belonged to him.  
"God, Buck, I'm so close," Steve whimpered.  
"S-so am I," Bucky moaned, as Steve pulled his hair. He thrusted a little harder and a little faster and within moments he felt Steve's walls clench around him as Steve came all over Bucky's chest. Moments later, Bucky's vision went white as he shuddered, cumming inside of Steve. Bucky pulled out and within minutes, both boys were asleep next to each other.

The following morning, Bucky woke up before Steve, and left the blonde boys room in the hopes that Steve might think it was a dream. Minutes later, Steve walked into the kitchen to find Bucky making coffee.  
"Did we...you know...last night?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah, but I was drunk and I didn't really know what I was doing," Bucky explained, but Steve's face fell.  
"Oh... doesn't matter then," Steve replied.  
"What were you going to say?" Bucky questioned.  
"I was going to say I really liked it and wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. But if that's how you really feel then forget I said anything," Steve said with a sigh.  
"For the record, that's not how I really feel," Bucky remarked. "I only said that because I thought you would despise me if I told you the truth."  
"What's the truth?" Steve asked.  
"The truth is I really liked it and wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. I never liked the dames, the only person I ever wanted was you," Bucky admitted.  
"I-I think I love you, Jerk," Steve mumbled.  
"I think I love you too, Punk," Bucky whispered, before leaning down to kiss Steve.


	8. MORE SMUT AKA THE FINAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this collection of one-shots  
> This is gonna be smutty, don't say I didn't warn you  
> Post-serum Steve, First Avenger era  
> I will be making a Stucky themed prompt challenge very soon so stay tuned!

"Let's see what this Super Soldier Serum has done to your abilities in the bedroom," Bucky smirked. In an instant, Steve had him pressed up against a wall. "Well, this is new. I like it."  
"Shut up, Jerk," Steve mumbled as he left hickeys down Bucky's neck.  
"Make me, Star Spangled Man," Bucky challenged.  
"Gladly," Steve said as he kissed Bucky passionately. He bit Bucky's lower lip, begging for entrance, and it was granted. Steve explored Bucky's mouth with his tongue, while tugging his hair with his free hand. After a while, Bucky had to pull away to catch his breath.  
"I like you a lot more now you don't have asthma. No asthma makes kissing a lot easier," Bucky smirked.  
"I'll wipe that little smirk off your face," Steve threatened, as he carried Bucky towards the nearest bed.

In seconds, Steve had removed Bucky's uniform and was on his knees licking up and down Bucky's cock. Bucky was obviously frustrated, but Steve refused to do anything more than lick Bucky's erection.  
"Please Stevie, I need you. I want you," Bucky whined.  
"This is what you get for being a brat," Steve explained. Eventually, he got tired of Bucky's whining and took Bucky's length in his mouth. Steve swirled his tongue around the tip and hummed as Bucky moaned louder and louder."Please Steve," Bucky begged. "I need you inside me." Steve removed his mouth from Bucky's dick with a satisfying pop. He held three fingers in front of Bucky's mouth.  
"Suck," he demanded, before whispering in the brunette's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard you won't be able to sit down comfortably for a week." Bucky blushed, and Steve could tell he was incredibly turned on. "This might hurt a little at first, Buck, but after that it'll feel good. I promise," Steve said.

Steve slid the first finger into Bucky's ass. Bucky felt so warm and tight, he knew it was going to be a good night. After a few seconds, he slid the second finger and made a scissoring motion inside of Bucky. Bucky moaned as Steve inserted the third finger, stretching him even more. When Steve thought Bucky had been stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and aligned his cock with Bucky's asshole. Steve gently pushed his hips forwards, easing his cock into Bucky inch by inch. Bucky leaned back onto Steve's cock and ended up riding Steve. Steve began thrusting his hips forwards at the same time as Bucky thrust his hips backwards. Bucky moaned as Steve's cock slid farther inside of him.  
"Please, Stevie. Please," Bucky begged.   
"Please, what?" Steve asked. "What do you need, Buck?"  
"Faster...harder...more...please," Bucky whimpered, as Steve nodded.  
Steve increased the speed of his thrusts and angled his hips slightly. Bucky moaned as Steve hit his g-spot.  
"Oh my God, Stevie. Right there, right there, please!" Bucky screamed. Steve sped up his thrusts and kept hitting Bucky's spot. Bucky soon turned into a quivering mess beneath him. He was close, Steve could tell.

"I want to see you touch yourself for me," Steve whispered in Bucky's ear. "I want you to scream my name when you cum so everyone here knows you belong to me and they can't have you. Alright?" Bucky nodded and began stroking his painfully hard dick.  
"Oh God, Stevie!" Bucky moaned.  
"Louder," Steve whispered, still thrusting. Steve could feel Bucky tightening around him, he was gonna cum. "Cum for me, Buck."  
"Stevie!" Bucky screamed as he came all over Steve's chest and stomach.  
"I'm close, Buck," Steve moaned.  
"I want you to scream my name when you cum so everyone here knows you belong to me and they can't have you," Bucky whispered in Steve's ear, echoing Steve's words from earlier.  
"Buck!" Steve moaned.  
"Louder," Bucky smirked.  
"Buck!" Steve screamed as his vision went white and he rode the wave of pleasure that washed over him.  
"That was..." Steve started.  
"Amazing?" Bucky finished.  
"Exactly," Steve smiled, kissing Bucky on the cheek.  
"I love you, Punk," Bucky whispered.  
"I love you too, Jerk," Steve replied before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially over! I hope you didn't hate it too much! Stay tuned for my Stucky themed prompt challenge and feel free to comment any prompt suggestions!


End file.
